the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
House Ravenshield (Guild Page)
Ravenshield was made an official branch of the Argent Crusade in recent months by Dilan Ravenshield and is commanded by him as well. Ravenshield once solely functioned as a noble house in isolation high up in a valley nestled in the mountains north of Hearthglen, and named an official paramilitary company of the Crusade shortly after Dilan came into power; bringing the house out of an era of isolation and making it among the most powerful branches in the Argent Crusade next to the Argent Onslaught, Argent Bulwark, and the Brotherhood of the Light. Early History Formed a short time after Dilan's ascension to Duke of Silreon, it was mainly a means to hunt down the rogue necromancer Asher Sellix and his sect of the Cult of the Damned, the Order of the Black flame. Sellix escaped all forms of justice, including death for he was transformed into a Lich of immense power by the unwilling and unknowing hand of Dilan Ravensheild himself. Sel is still at large in the world, as is his sect of the cult. Present Events Ravenshield is currently currently working to build a solid frame for the Everlast Accord alongside its allies, as well as battle against the mysterious and dangerous Nathrodari Cult. Allies of Ravenshield The Argent Bulwark Led by Lantos Swiftsong, the Bulwark is among the oldest and most decorated branches in the Argent Crusade, next to the Brotherhood of the Light. Since its founding, the Bulwark has stood as a symbol of Argent pride on Azeroth. Their ties with Ravensheild are more closely tied with how Dilan and Lantos are related as cousins, it has been up until recently that the two branches have fought together on the same field. The Fire Watch A group of skilled fighters, treasure hunters, and mercenaries, led by Zineera the mage, the Fire Watch came to be friends with Ravenshield during the Gorgrond Campaign where a dispute over who would hold an Iron Horde officer came about. Jax, a prominent member of the Fire Watch stepped forward and stood with Dilan and his Argents to watch the orc during their time in Gorgrond, from there the two groups fought in many battles, even shared in hardships during their short time as friends. The two support each other so long as the other remains true to their goals of protecting Azeroth from all manner of dark things. They have been accepted as full members of the Everlast Accord. The Ardent Inquisition Led by The Council, the independent organization of wholly neutral Ardents who have abandoned their past ties in search of a higher calling known as the Ardent Code. The Code is a life-long guide on central enlightenment, on how to battle back corruption and preserve peace in both the world and one's inner self. Morgrim has helped Dilan on various journeys of self enlightenment and brought the Crusader Lord from the brink of oblivion more than once. The ties between the Ardents and Ravenshield are extremely strong for how often they fight and socialize among one another, and are also full members of the Everlast Accord. House Aronu (WIP) The Ebon Veil Led by Lady Nysanaes, the Veil is a sub sect of the Knights of the Ebon Blade - they dedicate their time on Azeroth to defending and upholding the Ebon Blade's longevity in the face of all of it's enemies while also choosing to remain neutral and keep out of the Alliance and Horde war. They are perspective members of the Everlast Accord. The Everlast Accord A unity of most of Ravenshield's allies. the Everlast Accord is a means of bringing the allies together under one name but separate banners. It is through the Accord that each organization shall meet their goals, but with allies at their backs. The Accord currently battles against the vile Nathrodar and his fanatical Felsworn cult of Legion worshippers. Ranking System These basic ranks are shared with many of the world’s militaries. The Highest rank a Crusader could receive is Commander, just beneath Grand Crusader, who in turn is just beneath the Highlord himself. Recruit Private Corporal Sergeant Sergeant Major Lieutenant Captain Major Colonel Commander Units and Officer Ranks Oathsworn The introductory rank of Ravenshield – it encompasses all who take their oath to the Crusade and swear into the house. Prior to becoming an Oathsworn member of Ravenshield an interview is given to see exactly where the prospective member will go, or if they’ll even fit. After surviving and preforming valiantly in three missions one is promoted into their respective unit. Sellsword A mercenary unit, and another path that many can take upon approaching a recruiter – the sellswords are not obligated to swear neutrality or join the house, but they are expected to obey the holder of their contract (generally Dilan Ravensheild) as well as follow orders without question. Contracts vary greatly and are usually drawn up between the mercenary and the Duke himself - in all scenarios, sellswords answer specifically to Dilan himself and the contract holder. Vigilants: Generally infantrymen, cavalry, close-quarters fighters, the vigilants make up the backbone and majority of Ravenshield’s militant strength. Known to be favored by Lord Ravenshield as he was an infantryman for many years and the first to be sent in if the fight calls for it. Commanding Rank – High Vigilant Sub-Officer Rank – Forward Officer Third Officer Rank – Line Captain Menders: Healers of any kind that make their way into the house and Crusade – they are generally the most sought after in Ravenshield next to Vigilants. Menders are expected to be willing to learn, teach and heal any and all if given the order - they are never to hold prejudice or animosity on or off the field. Commanding Rank – Chief Medic Sub-Officer Rank – Medical Officer Third Officer Rank – Field Officer Pathfinders: Scouts, assassins, rangers, spies – those who cling to the shadows, meld into the background, and strike without the enemy even knowing of their presence. Pathfinders make up a smaller portion of Ravenshield, but are Commander Ravenshield’s most useful members. Commanding Rank – First Ranger Sub-Officer Rank – Spymaster Third Officer Rank – Ranger Captain Weavers: Generally mages, pyromancers, enchanters, diviners, seers – the Weavers are incredibly rare to find in Ravenshield. By utilizing their powers, Ravenshield intends to have a leg up against the enemy where Pathfinders cannot provide – to strike before the enemy can even know what happened. Commanding Rank – Archmage Sub-Officer Rank – Silver Magus Third Officer Rank – Headmaster Citizenry: By no means a military rank, the citizens of Ravenshield would provide for most of the means of Ravenshield's survival. Farmers, hunters, fishermen, alchemists, librarians - all manner of citizenry is sought after to give the House life - they would be more closely tied to the House itself than the Argent Crusade. House Ravenshield Positions of Office Below is the list of official House positions meant to be more closely associated with the House than the Argent Crusade. Ravenguard: The Lord of Ravenshield's personal guards - they date back to the founding of the house more than 2000 years ago and have retained a prestige unlike any other in the House itself. For those who think they may just ask to be one, they are sorely mistaken - Dilan hand picks the Ravenguard to ensure he surrounds himself with the utmost trustworthy people, not only for himself, but for his loved ones as well. Enforcer of Laws: Otherwise known as the Disciplinary Officer - the Enforcer of Laws is as the name suggests, a law keeper and deliverer of punishments. The position is currently held by Piper Abel. Record Keeper: An unmanned position for the time being, the Record Keeper is meant to namely keep an account of all the major events, good or bad, that occur. Head of Strategy: Another unmanned position - the Head of Strategy works closely with the Duke and the Intelligence Director to ensure a well executed, unsurprising series of missions takes place. The head of strategy is highly sought after. Intelligence Director: Working closely with the First Ranger and Pathfinders, the Intelligence Director utilizes the many spies and scouts to assess a situation before handing it to the Head of Strategy. The position is unmanned and expectations would be grand for whoever would want to fill such a position. Latrine Captain: Extremely necessary for long campaigns, the Latrine Captain organizes and personally dictates the best spots for soldiers on Latrine Duty to dig the 'Shit Pits'. A truly prestigious office. Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Guilds Category:House of Ravenshield